


Lying, Cheating, Swindling and Dealing

by DarthLumpy



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLumpy/pseuds/DarthLumpy
Summary: Chewbacca and Lando on an adventure to earn credits, and work towards their search for Han. Adventure, humor, danger, and conscience gets involved. Some OC Please take it as AU, though much of it is framed by canon. ESB to ROTJ era.





	

Lying, Cheating, Swindling and Dealing.

Lando was picking around the Millennium Falcon looking for anything at all of value that he could use to get some credits. They would need a lot of them, and perhaps a different ship for a while, because this one was too recognizable. The best places that Lando knew how to get more credits would be the worst places to show up with the Millennium Falcon, even if it was renamed or given different codes. It had a target from the Empire, and probably a few criminal organizations. Chewie roared, went to a safe and brought out what they had in it.

"That's it! Han was going to go to Jabba the Hutt and beg for mercy with just this? It's barely enough for a good meal on Cloud City. If I could only get back there. If there was a way I could get Lobot to bring me a few things, I would jump on it. The only way I can think of though is to hire someone, and the chances aren't good for that to work right now." Lando responded.

Lando only understood half of what Chewie said most of the time, but they had been able to communicate well enough to be understood. It upset Chewie to see Lando dig around too much as well, as this was his home, as well as Han's and he knew Han would not have liked his privacy invaded so much.

"Say, Chewbacca, do you know of anywhere we can hide this ship, and get another ship for a short time. I know Han would kill me if we lost it, but knowing you guys, I know you had your hiding places." Lando asked Chewie.

Chewie did know of such a place, it was a quiet place that didn't get much traffic because of all the asteroids and gas on the planet, but once you got to the surface, it was fine, and there were a lot of hiding spots. They may have even left a few things, probably not much value, but maybe enough that could be of use. Chewie roared, and pointed at a screen to show Lando. It wasn't a place they liked to tell others about, but desperate times required desperate measures. There was even a working ship there, it was small, and a tight fit in the cockpit for a wookiee, but it could be used for a trip or two.

"Let's check it out. I have a few old haunts I want to try, and maybe a few people who owe me, or I owe them, I can't always remember! Well, let's hope it's the first one. What do you say, Chewbacca?" Lando said to him.

Chewie roared an affirmative, they got back in the cockpit to change some coordinates and were on their way. As they were back in hyperspace, Lando did some more digging as Chewie took a nap in his hammock. Lando found the smuggling compartments under the floor, and then found a secret hiding place. Inside were two bars of precious metals. Lando couldn't believe it! Why didn't Chewbacca mention it? They could use this and just get credits or gamble for more! Lando couldn't just steal it though, he decided to ask Chewbacca when he woke up.

The alarm went off to tell Lando and Chewie they were almost at their destination, and Chewie woke up and they both went into the cockpit and maneuvered through the asteroids then went through the gassy outer atmosphere Chewbacca had mentioned. Lando was a bit puzzled by the whole place, but pirates always had their hiding spots and this was one of Han and Chewie's apparently. Chewie was really nervous trusting Lando with this information, but he knew too that Lando wanted to make amends and Lando hoped that he could go legit again in the future, like he had on Cloud City. If they defeat the Empire, it would still belong to Lando and he could even return.

Chewie directed them to a cave where they could hide the Falcon for the time being, and it wasn't far from where this tiny ship was located. Lando then brought up the precious metals he found. Chewie looked at them and roared with anger. Lando couldn't make out exactly what he said. Chewie tried to say it in another way.

"They don't belong to you or Han? What are they doing on the ship then? We can use these." Lando replied.

Chewie roared again, with a negative. He didn't want to use the metal bars the princess found on the junk planet because he felt they belonged to her.

"I am not getting you. Chewbacca, sorry" Lando responded.

Chewie used his word that he called Leia, then put his hand at her height. Lando didn't understand the word, but got the gesture, and made a future reference when Chewbacca uses that, he means Leia.

"These are Leia's? Do you really think she will mind if we use them for our search for Han?" Lando asked.

Chewie roared again in a negative manner. He didn't think she would mind if they were used for that purpose, but he wasn't going to let Lando have them. He thought Lando would also use them for new clothes or gambling or anything else. Chewie felt Lando would have to earn his own credits for that, and not take them from the princess. Lando put them back, but then hid one in his pocket, just for emergency.

They walked to the area where there was the small ship, and a few items in crates that Han and Chewie had stored there from other runs. Chewie hoped the small ship still worked, it had been a long time since it had been used. They did a job once, and the individual couldn't pay, but gave them the ship, and they had to use it once or twice to make a trip where they couldn't take the Falcon. Chewie almost wondered if he had Lando pilot the ship, and Chewie pilot the Falcon, they could even sell it for credits, but he wasn't sure he trusted Lando alone with the ship, and piloting the Falcon alone for long space travel was very difficult for him, being a two man ship.

"This ship will do nicely, if it works. Let's take it for a run to make sure." Lando told Chewie.

They flew it around the atmosphere a bit, couldn't test the hyperdrive, but if that was the case, they would just come back here and grab the Falcon. Then they went back to the starting point and landed. Chewie went back in the cave, grabbed a bottle of something and they started digging for anything they could use for credits, or trading. They found a few trinkets, not much, but enough for some starter credits at least. Chewie thought of doing a smuggling run or two, but he also thought he wouldn't know what destination it would be and with what happened on Cloud City, he really didn't think he wanted the Empire on his tail again. They would have to find another way.

Lando said he had a few guys on Deveron he thought he could count on, and suggested they head there. Chewie couldn't see any reason why not, so that's where they thought they would start. Chewie just hoped that Lando's friend was more trustworthy and less dangerous than Lando was. Chewie found his seat really tight, but it would have to do, he just hoped he would be able to get out of it when they hit hyperspace, because there was no way he was going to be able to pilot this ship for a long time. He regretted never making this ship more wookiee friendly.

Lando's friend was a man named, Katza, he had some criminal associations, but basically, he was a reliable Deveronian. He had hoped he was on planet when they arrived, as Lando knew he would know where to go for the best sabaac tournaments, and if there was something that Lando knew how to make money doing, it was sabaac. And he knew how to cheat without getting caught. At least he used to. He hoped he wasn't a bit rusty, with his posh life on Cloud City.

When they arrived, it was outside a small town on the planet that didn't even have landing platforms. There were just fields for landing, and there were only two or three ships there. They did have to give the operator of the field a few credits, but there were little services as far as what ships would need, mostly just power cells, and the like for running ships. Lando asked the Deveronian, a green skined man with only one horn, the other looked like it had fallen off and there was a scar, giving the man a menacing look, about getting a speeder. He went out to a large building that looked like it was about to fall apart, and got one.

"You can have it if you bring it back. If it's not back in one day, I take your ship." was all the Deveronian man said, in a menacing manner.

"Sounds like a deal to me." Lando said, and then he and Chewie were off to where Lando's associate lived.

It was a pretty grand looking place for being out in the middle of nowhere. Lando knocked on the door, and a beautiful redskined young Deveronian woman answered the door. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Lando Calrissian. Where have you been? I thought I would never see your face again." She answered in a coquettish manner.

Lando lifted her hand and kissed it, and she then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss full on the lips. "Wow, what a welcome there, Kingel. I came looking for your father, is he here?"

Kingel said, "No, I'm afraid not. He is off somewhere in the Corporate Sector, doing some business out there. Don't expect him back for weeks."

Lando replied. "Shame, I wanted to talk to him, I am not here for long. Wanted to know if he knew if there was a sabaac tournament going on. I have been out of it for a while, but I have the itch again, and I haven't been able to keep up."

Kingel replied. "Say, who's your hairy friend? We don't see wookiees much around here."

"Chewbacca, meet Kingel." Lando said.

Chewie roared and patted her arm.

"You know Lando, I do know of one that's due to start on Tinnel IV. It's kind of hush hush, but I can get you the details. Why don't you stay for dinner? I will have the chef make up something nice for you and your pal here." She told him.

Chewie roared with an affirmative. "See, he likes it here already, why don't you stay, we can catch up a bit." She told him.

"That would be great. Chewbacca here is not one to turn down food, I hope you have enough for a wookiee." Lando said.

"Oh the chef has just been cooking for me, and themselves for a while, would probably love to put together something more for a crowd. Hope you're hungry!" She said.

They went in and sat down, and Kingel wasn't kidding. The chef had been so bored with just simple dishes, he went all out. Chewie was in heaven with extra helpings. Kingel laughed at Chewie's appetite. Lando was enjoying the food as well, with escaping Cloud City and hanging with the Rebel Alliance for a few days, it had been a while since he had a real meal. He wasn't used to the military style of eating.

"Why don't you stay the night? It's been so quiet around here, and would love to spend some time with you, sugar." She asked Lando.

"The man who lent us the speeder told us we had to have it back or he was taking our ship. So we really can't stay. Thanks for the information though and dinner. It was lovely to see you again, Kingel." and he took her hand and kissed it.

"You come back and see me again soon. So sorry you aren't staying." And she grabbed him tight and kissed his face.

Lando and Chewie with full bellies got back on the ship, then headed for Tinnel IV. Chewie was a bit worried as the Empire had a big hold on that planet, but Lando said it would be ok, and he would just drop a name he knew and they would have no problems. They were able to land, but it was in a giant landing garage. Lando then wondered if Chewbacca would stick out as wookiees weren't often seen, but he would find something of an excuse. They were going to parts of the city though that most decent individuals would find a bit seedy, and it wasn't unheard of that someone was traveling with a wookiee. Lando had some black paint to change Chewie's markings a bit, so anyone seeing Chewbacca on a bounty list might not know it was him. There was a lot of prejudice against wookiees, so he was also counting on the fact that most thought they couldn't tell them apart, when in fact they all looked very different.

They go to the tournament that Kingel had mentioned, and they just about made it for the registration. They didn't have many credits, but Lando figured he would be able to win a few just on what he had on him, and for back up, that metal bar that Chewbacca didn't know he had borrowed to bring with him. Lando was seated and the tournament was starting.

At his table was a Duro, a Rodian, an Ithroian he had recognized playing before a long time ago, and another human. The first round started, and it ended with Lando getting pure sabaac. He debated folding, as if someone had an Idiot's Array he would be dead, as all the credits they had were currently on the table. He felt luck on his side, and won the round, earning more credits and having a few of the other players a bit upset. The second round went a little worse. He figured though if he lost one, and then cheated later, it would look better for him. He was close, but he lost, but was still ahead with his winnings from the last round he won. This tournament had two more rounds. The next round was even more trickier, and Lando was able to cheat, hopefully without anyone catching him. He had been rusty on his technique, but he hoped it would work. The pot was getting too high though for his credits, and he was nearly out. Chewbacca watched as Lando threw the metal bar on the table. He roared with disappointment. Lando sweating, hoping he had the winning hand, had the crowd tense. The other human, the Rodian and the Duro folded. The Ithroian threw on a lot of credits. They put down their cards, and the Ithroian had pure sabaac, and Lando, an Idiot's Array. He had won the round and grabbed the pot. The Ithorian was mad! He got up and walked up to Lando and grabbed him. Chewbacca pushed him out of the way, and Lando with the pot and all his winnings ran, with Chewbacca following him. They went into an alley, and there were more following them. Lando got out a blaster he kept in his boot, and held it out, and they ran a few more blocks. The shouting was getting louder, and louder. They needed to lose them. Shots were fired, and Lando turned around and shot back. They kept running and twisting, and they found an abandoned warehouse and slipped in. The crowd ran away. Lando and Chewie stood quietly for a while until they felt the danger had passed. When they got out, Chewie pushed Lando to the wall and yelled at him. Lando got part of it. Chewie was mad he used the metal bar. Lando still had it, and showed him, but Chewie was still mad. Chewie took the bar and put it in his satchel and started walking towards the building where the ship was parked.

"Hey, Chewbacca. You know I need some new clothes, why don't we head to a better neighborhood, and go shopping." Lando suggested.

Chewie roared with a negative, and Lando got that Chewie really didn't want to go shopping.

"How about I just go, I really need some things and these backwater places we tend to end up never have anything that great. I even know a place here. Do you mind? You can stay at the ship." Lando said.

Chewie grabbed the bag with Lando's credits, took out most of them, and left him the rest, then motioned he was going to the ship. Lando got the gist that he should be quick about it.

Lando took transport to a swankier part of the city and found a clothing shop to meet his needs. And he found another cape. The shop owner tried to get him to get some matching shoes as well, but since Chewbacca had taken most of his credits, he didn't have enough to pay. Then the owner pointed to one of Lando's rings. Lando knew that ring was worth more than the shoes, but he really needed some more, and tried to get the man to add another shirt in the deal. Deal met, Lando stepped outside, and realized he had no credits for transport. He was going to have to walk.

Lando figured it was about 10 blocks to the landing garage, he hoped, so he commed Chewie with his estimated time. Chewie had been waiting outside the ship, biding his time, and wasn't too pleased. He was also worried about those looking for Lando, as not only had he cheated them out of a lot of credits, but he left before the game was finished. Lando gave him a guess of his location, and Chewbacca started walking in that direction. Lando got about 5 blocks when he saw a suspicious individual staring at him. He spoke in Huttese, and Lando could understand Huttese, but he couldn't hear what the individual was saying. It didn't appear he was talking to him anyway. He carried on his way to the garage. A short time later, he saw the Ithorian, the Duros and the human man from the tournament. They did not look happy, and were holding blasters pointed at Lando. Lando lifted his arms in the air, holding his bags with his clothing purchases.

"Hey, how's it going there guys? Didn't expect to see you so soon. How about we stop for a drink?" He said, trying to lay on some charm and stall them. He really didn't know what he was going to do.

"We want our credits! You swindled us!" The human, who seemed to be missing an eye, yelled at him.

"Hey now, I won that game, remember?" He responded, "Let's let bygones be bygones, OK? How about another game tomorrow? Let you try and get your money back? What do you say?" He said.

"How about we kill you instead?" He answered.

About then, a big blast came from behind them. The shadow of a giant came towards them. It shot again. Lando smiled. It was Chewbacca, though he didn't look too happy. The Ithorian, the Duros and the one eyed human man ran in all directions. Chewie howled, and shot some more, scaring them away. He didn't hit them, but they got the message.

"Thank you, Chewbacca, I guess I owe you." Lando told him.

Chewie just growled with annoyance and they started walking towards the landing garage.

With all the shooting though, it raised some attention with some stormtroopers in the area, and they could see them running towards them from far away. Chewie and Lando ran as hard as they could, ducked into a corner, and then hid. The stormtroopers ran in another direction and were going towards the Ithorian who was still holding his blaster. Chewie and Lando watched the whole thing. They arrested the Ithorian, who swore it wasn't him, but a wookiee who was firing, but they didn't believe him. The poor guy was arrested because Lando cheated him. Chewie would laugh, but then thought about it and figured it really wasn't all that funny and actually felt bad for him.

They got back to the ship, Lando loaded his purchases, and they headed back to the little planet where the Falcon was parked. Chewie didn't talk to Lando the whole trip, but Lando kept trying to charm his friend again. Though Chewie had seen his share of adventures like this, where swindling, cheating and stealing were all part of surviving, he lost his taste for it watching the way Lando did it. He was really mad about Lando taking the metal bar when he asked him not to, and how he swindled the Ithorian and how that poor guy got arrested. It just didn't seem right, and it didn't feel right. Still, they made out with some credits, and they had enough to help with the search for Han.

They arrived at the little planet hiding spot, and Chewie was never happier to see the Falcon. His legs were really hurting him from all the bending in that small little ship. They couldn't have taken that trip any other way, especially not to Tinnel IV, the Imps would have spotted the Falcon right away. Chewbacca took the bar and put it back in it's hiding spot with the other one. Then he thought a moment, and thought about putting it somewhere else, he just couldn't let Lando be tempted by it. It belonged to the princess as far as he was concerned, because she was the one who found them.

They got to Tatooine, and Chewbacca knew a place that was outside of Mos Espa that was between some rock formations where they could cover the Falcon and leave it. He covered it with a tarp, and they started walking until they found some Jawas who gave them a lift to Mos Espa for a few credits. They would start looking there, Chewbacca was more well known in Mos Eisley, but he hoped the paint, that was still on his fur, would disguise him a bit , and they could go get a drink, before they started investigating if Boba Fett had arrived yet with Han. It shouldn't be hard to get disguises here as well. Chewie was just glad to be here to get the search for Han started.

They found a small cantina, and Chewie told Lando to look for someone willing to go to Mos Eisley and see if they spot Slave I or Boba Fett either in the spaceport or the vicinity. He told him what price to offer, but not to go above 7,000 credits. He wasn't sure he had faith in Lando, but Lando was all he had. Chewbacca then walked around looking for a place to buy an old speeder, so they could get around a bit better. He planned to sleep and stay on the Falcon as much as possible, and with Lando not being as well known here, it would be plus. He was able to get something for less than he expected, it could use a few repairs, but nothing Chewie couldn't handle himself. He went back to where the cantina was, and waited for word from Lando. Sometime later, Lando came back with a Bith who played in a band that would play in this Mos Espa cantina, as well as another one in Mos Eisley. He was willing to look out for the ship or Boba Fett, and let Lando know. He told them what days he worked here in Mos Espa, and to try and catch him then to see if he heard anything. He was willing to do it for 2,000 credits. Lando had only offered him 1,000 at first, and he was good with 2,000. Chewie thought that was cheap, but figured it was just an extra tip for this guy for something he would probably do already, go back and forth between Mos Eisley and Mos Espa and listen to whatever went on in the cantinas. They shook on it, and it was a deal, when they got the info, he would get the money. Chewbacca and Lando went to go pick up some food at one of the venders, then Chewie motioned for Lando to get in the speeder so they could go back to the ship. Lando thought they were staying here in town. Not that it was a great town or anything, it was pretty small, but there's opportunity anywhere as far as Lando was concerned. Chewie said they would look in the morning, as he knew it was going to get dark, and you really didn't want to travel in the desert here in the dark, even if you were a wookiee.

The next day, they headed back to Mos Espa, and found Lando a room. It was small, and didn't have much, but Lando was happy. Chewbacca told him he would go back to the Falcon and get his clothes for him and maybe a few of the rebellion disguises they had on the ship, if he needed them. He begged Chewbacca for some credits, and Chewie just pointed to Lando's other ring, the one he still had on. After swapping the other on Tinnel IV his face just sunk. For the first time since he left Cloud City, he felt like he had really gone back into his old life. The gambling, the cheating, the hocking what you had, the sour losers coming after him, and now on this backwater planet having to get rid of the last thing he had of value. Oh well, he would get it all back again another day. Now, what kind of fun could he have in Mos Espa, he wondered. He saw a pretty girl and went up to talk to her, while Chewbacca just stood by the speeder and shook his head.


End file.
